LUNA DE SANGRE
by Dialaba
Summary: Habia escuchado de ella, la nuna de sangre traia desgracias. Mi abuelo me lo dijo pero supuse que exageraba, además, Inuyasha me cuidaria. Me equivoque, como una tonta.


**LUNA DE SANGRE**

 _Había escuchado de ello, que traería desgracias decía mi abuelo. Ocurre a menudo, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, cuando la luna de sangre se acerca demasiado a la tierra, verdaderas catástrofes pasarán. Hoy es uno de esos días, nada creí que pasaría, me equivoque._

I_I

Kagome, hija, quédate aquí hoy. El abuelo está muy nervioso por el eclipse y no quiere que salgamos.

-Pero, mamá... -Sabia que si no volvía hoy al Sengoku Inuyasha me lo reclamaría. -Necesto volver, mis amigos me esperan.

-¡Kagome, no irás!- Mi abuelo entro a la cocina, se le notaba alterado, sus ojos tenían una chispa de horror que me sorprendió. ¿En verdad estaba tan alterado por eso?

-Pero abuelo, ya prepare las cosas...

-No. Es peligroso

-Pero Inuyasha estará allí, él nos cuidará. -Lo vi cerrar la boca, como evitando hablar. -No te preocupes abuelo. Estaré bien. -Tome mi mochila y me despedí de mi madre. Aún no era medio día, seguro que llegaría para almorzar con mis amigos.

-Kagome. -La presión que mi abuelo ejerció en mi muñeca dolió. -Llévate esto. -Lo vi sacar un collar de plata con un Dije pequeño en forma triangular. Úsalo. -No le soltó hasta que lo tome y me lo coloque en el cuello. Él en verdad me estaba preocupando.

Llegué a la aldea y claro, allí estaba Iniyasha con su característica impaciencia y su molestia marcada en su tono de voz.

-Tardaste mucho. ¿Porque?

-Mi abuelo no quería que viniera.

-Tsk. ¿Que le pasa al anciano?

-Es por la luna. La luna de hoy...-Me detuve y reparé, eso solo ocurriría en el futuro, aquí no habría luna de sangre, claro que no. Mi abuelo estaba exagerando. Me sorprendí al sentir que la tensión en mi pecho se aliviaba, después de todo mi abuelo si me había alterado un poco con toda esa situación. -No importa, algo de mi época. Vamos, les traje comida. -Caminamos a la cabaña de Kaede sama para comer al fin.

I_I

-Creímos que se tomaría un día más señorita.

-No, solo demore un poco más para arreglar unas cosas. -Deje mi comida y me pregunté si sería buena idea consultarlo con Miroku o Kaede sama. -¿Ustedes han escuchado de la luna de sangre?-

Los vi detener lo que hacían y su cuerpo tensarse al oírme. ¿Que pasaba?

-He eschucado que es augurio de desgracias, nunca he estado presente en una, pero nada bueno ocurre. -Miruko hablo serio, con un tono casi sepulcral.

-He estado en uno, dos años después de la muerte de mi hermana Kikyo. En varias aldeas ocurrieron terribles cosas, aquí nada ocurrió, todos nos encerramos en nuestras casas y me aseguré que poner sellos de protección y purificación alrededor de la aldea. Nadie sabía si era real, solo se corrio el rumor que una luna de sangre aparecería esa noche después de 150 años. Pocos lo creyeron y por ello la desgracia fue mayor.

-¿Pero como lo supieron? ¿Quien lo predijo?- Preguntó Sango.

-No lo sé, el rumor solo corrió. Algunos dicen que fue una bruja, otros que fue un demonio. Nadie lo supo, y por lo poco fiable de la información pocos le dieron importancia. Yo solo quise ser precavida.

-¿pero qué pasó?

-Los aldeanos dijeron que hubieron muchos más taques de demonios a la aldea, cientos de demonios aparecieron sin razón. Con el único propósito de matar. Se perdieron aldeas enteras.

Me mantuve callada. El tema volvió el ambiente denso y un silencio nos cubrió.

-¿Y que? Que más da eso. ¿A que viene ese interés? ¡Eh Kagome! -Inuyasha interrumpió de manera violeta. Corto la densidad y formó otra. ¡Ese bobo!

-Es que... bueno, en mi tiempo, hoy ocurrirá. No sé si pueda haber conexión con este lugar.

-Acaso crees que aquí también ocurrirá? -Sango se oía sorprendida.

-No lo sé pero, podría suceder. -Susurre con temor, como temiendo que si lo decía en voz alta se haría realidad.

-No seas tonta, no hay manera. Son 500 años de diferencia Kagome. -Mire a Inuyasha y desee en verdad que tuviese razón.

-No estaría de más prevenirnos. Pondremos una barrera por esta noche. -Kaede sama se notaba sería, como si lo creyera posible en verdad. ¿Podría ser?

-No hablas enserio anciana.¿Te lo creerás?

-No seas incrédulo Inuyasha, mejor prevenimos. -Miriko hablo con calma pero su rostro seguía serio.

-Tks.- Lo vi levantarse y desaparecer por entrada de la cabaña. Quizá él tenía razón, quizá yo solo había generado preocupación en mis amigos, pero no podía quedarme con la insertidumbre de pensar que puede ser posible. Tenía que decirlo. Trate de cambiar el tema, desviar la atencion de todos de aque tema, busque bromear con Shippo, pero incluso él se notaba igual de preocupado. ¿Me había equivocado?

I_I

-¿Donde está?

-No lo he visto en toda la tarde. Ya busque en el bosque y no está allí.

-¿Se fue?

-No lo creo. Solo no está por los alrededores.

-Pero, ¿que le pasa? -Inuyasha llevaba horas desaparecido. No había ayudado en absoluto en montado a protección de la aldea, salió de la cabaña y no lo volvimos a ver. No sabía a donde había ido, pero le preocupaba. Faltaban un par de horas para anochecer, y unas pocas más antes del eclipse.

Si en verdad ocurriría.

No podía ser tan cabeza hueca y desaparecer así.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, y cuando Kaede decidió qie era momento de levantar el campo de fuerza me negué.

-¡Inuyasha quedará afuera!

-Señorita, estaremos vigilando los alrededores, si lo vemos le diremos que entre aquí.

Me sentía como una paranoica al hacer que mis amigos hicieran aquello, quizá solo exageraba, tal vez nada pasaría y yo, había levantado tal alboroto. Seguramente por eso Inuyasha decidió irse.

-La luna... Su color. Está cambiando.

Oír a Dango heló mi sangre. Mire al cielo y allí estaba, a penas se notaba un sutil cambio en uno de sus bordes. En realidad estaba pasando.

-Tenemos que hacerlo ya. -Kaede tomó un Rosalio y miró a Miroku.

-No por favor. Déjenme ir a buscarlo, no tardaré. -Les suplique.

-Kagome es peligroso, él volverá. -Dango quizá consolarme mientras vi a Miroku tomar su posición.

-Pero el...

-Sabe protegerse, Señorita. Si lo vemos aparecer no dudaremos en bajar el campo. Ahora debemos proteger a los aldeanos. -No Dije más, tenía razón, no podía arriesgas la vida de las personas. Me quede callada sentada en un lugar en donde mi visibilidad del bosque era suficiente. Él tendría que estar bien, él debía volver.

Pasó una hora y la luna se veía con una mirad roja y otra igual de blanca, como si la luz de esta fuese absorbida, arrebatándole su bondad.

-¡Es Inuyasha! -Oi como gritaba Shippo y señalaba en una dirección. Vi su silueta, parecía débil, como si estuviese herido, se sostenía del tronco de los árboles para caminar, como si le costara trabajo. No lo pensé, corrí hasta el. Atravesé la barrera y llegué a el. Estaba inclinado sobre un árbol, lo sostenía con fuerza, como si fuese a desplomarse en cualquier instante, su miraba estaba clavada en el suelo y su respiración era irregular.

-Inuyasha. -Lo llamé. Pero él no se movió ni un poco. Siguen en esa posición deteriorada. -Ven, vamos a la aldea.

-Ka-go-me...-oí como arrastro cada sílaba, como si paladeada mi nombre. -No... no me siento bien...- Lo vi levantar lentamente el rostro y entonces lo vi. Sus ojos eran de un rojo tan brillante que parecía el tono siniestro de la luna. En sus mejillas estaban las marcas y sus colmillos sobresalían. Reconocía esa apariencia, se estaba transformando en Yonkai. Sentí el miedo correr rápido por mis venas, me bloque cada pensamiento coherente, él estaba allí, frente a mi, juraba que estaba gruñendo, como si buscara intimidarme. Su conciencia se estaba apagando. Lo estaba perdiendo.

I_I

Aquí Diabala. Proyecto cortito. Inspirado en este día. ¡Espero lo disfruten!


End file.
